After Fang dies- Don't worry, it's fun
by DJPERCABETH
Summary: Fang had just died, and Max is in a sour state. Iggy and Ella have been dating, and the 80 pound Malamute is now officially living the the flock.
1. Pain and Anger

MAX'S POV:

I know it was really sad. I know, I know. Oh, yeah, you haven't caught on with me yet. I'm Maximum Ride, age- uh… sixteen? Seventeen? Let's go with sixteen. Okay, I'm only going to say this once, once ONLY. It's been one year, since me and Fang have been dating, half a year since Fang has died…three months since Total and Akila's wedding, and one month since Iggy and Ella have been dating.

"Midnight- Blue Cupcakes!" Iggy started. I pounded down the stairs.

"I said that if-" I began.

""Yeah, if I mentioned anything about Fang, you'd kill me," he shrugged. I gasped and pulled back. Then Ella pounded me on the back.

"Ignore Iggy. He's quite the wit- and quite the pain in the neck," Ella reassuringly patted me, and to me I didn't heck find that at all reassuring.

"Let's take a spin," Gazzy suggested, and I nodded. Angel came and interrupted my thoughts.

_It's okay,_ she sent. I beamed at her. Angel is so_ freaking_ adorable. Nudge jumped down from the second floor.

"Can I walk with you?" Ella asked. Iggy nodded before I could. _Lovebirds_, I thought.

"True," Angel said out loud. Gazzy let his skill go, and it filled the house.

"Gazzy!" Nudge cried and raced through the door. Total snapped out his black wings and leaped to the door.

_Fang_, I thought painfully. Then I sped toward the place where Fang had been killed, to see his corpse. _Malibu,_ I thought and dived to Fang's grave.


	2. Miracles?

FANG'S POV:

Why the heck didn't they stay at the same darn place? I scouted the surroundings of the safe house we'd lived in till like, I dunno, one year ago? All I knew was that I saw Brigid staring down at me when I woke, and I was in chains. Strapped to a metallic hospital bed. Freaky, right? You haven't seen the worst. Moments later, Brigid was towering over me and I was being injected with needles. By the time I woke up, the building was on _fire_ and I was the only survivor- I've got _wings_. And I've got _strength_. And things like _brains._ So like, I just pulled the keys out of the guy's pockets- oh, yeah; I'd been locked in a freaking _jail_ by then- so then I unlocked myself and pounded up the stairs and smashed through the nearest window and up and away. The way how Max would say it. And I freaking didn't know that the house was deserted.

"Hello? Max? Gazzy? Iggy? Angel? Nudge? Total? Akila? If anyone's here, answer me!" I'd shouted. Off with the flashbacks. First upload the blogs. Then I saw the computer. It was running.

"Huh?" I said to myself. After all… Then I heard someone. And that someone was someone I hated. Not Jeb. Or Dr. Gunther Hagen. Someone even worse. If you guessed _Dylan_, then bingo, you're right. I ducked into the kitchen. Then I heard footsteps heading _to_ the kitchen. I was in it- for big time.


	3. Human Eyeballs and a Fire

IGGY'S POV:

Like, _aloha, _can we stick in Antarctica? At least we can see… well, at least _I_ can see. It's a blank here, soaring in the sky. Max is pretty grumpy too. Something like… Fang's corpse's gone?

"It smells like a fire," Total sniffed as we arrived. I could smell it too. Gazzy tightened his grip on my hand. I felt the wall and felt something squish under my shoes. Nudge made horrible ghastly choking sounds.

"What?" I demanded. Ella nervously tapped my shoulder.

"You, uh, just stepped on a human… eyeball… and the eyeball just, um… Let's put it this way. You stepped on an eyeball. Big deal. It just exploded. Big deal. So, um, let's keep going." And that's when I heard Max scream in a deathly way. I hurried there and touched Max. I can't see what Max is seeing, but I can _feel_ that Gazzy's hand just tensed. I turned towards him. And a hand grasped my shoulder gently.


	4. Curses and Fights

Oh my gosh! It was Fang! Was Fang from the _Walking Dead? _Or _World War Z?_ I shrieked and suddenly caught sight of Dylan.

"You-" he began.

"You freaking-" Fang started.

"Freaking mutant-" Dylan continued.

"Mutant of the barfed up Dead Sea- {Dylan has turquoise eyes}" Fang cursed.

"With the stupid cursed dirt face and wire hair! {Fang has olive colored skin and long black hair}" Dylan bellowed.

"And the devil will know that you're supposed to die!" Fang yelled.

"Cut it out!" Max screamed in her oh- so- leader way. I looked at her.

"Oh my gosh!" Angel beamed.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" I jumped up and down. My brown hair floated up and down. "Can I believe it? Fang is that really you?" Huh. Sounds familiar (Somewhat like Nudge in the Angel Experiment when Max reunites with the flock of five, on their way to rescue Angel).

"Yeah, you can," Fang grumped. I was ecstatic. I was practically able to fly. Oh wait- I _can_. I jumped about twenty feet into the air and hovered there. Then Dylan smacked Fang right in the face. Uh-oh.


	5. Bombs, bombs, bombs

GAZZY'S POV:

"Like, Iggy… uh… what stink bombs do we have?" I asked him. He looked at me, face aghast at the eyeball incident. I tapped him twice.

"Oh. Yes, Gazzy?" he asked. I asked him the question again. "Hmm… well we don't have a current one, or at least _I_ don't, but it'll take up about three minutes to make one." I nodded and ran off searching for the stupid idiotic supplies- in a lab! Meanwhile Fang was throwing swear words back and forth and Max was covering Nudge and Angel's ears. At least one of 'em.

"Don't listen she said.

_I'm scared_, she said in my mind. _Gazzy, please hurry with whatever you're doing._ I looked back at her, her shiny blue eyes that matched mine glittered pleadingly and I suddenly knew what to do. I tossed the materials to Iggy.

"What ho 'nd up!" I shouted. He caught them- ah, the pleasure of having an accurate partner in crime- as I gathered the materials for the sleeping bomb. Bombs, bombs, bombs. As long as no one gets hurt or dies, they're in the category of Max's "Top Ten Okay Things In The Flock." Iggy and I whipped up the sleeping powder and Angel, Nudge and Max covered their faces. Fang was floating in the air and Dylan trying to painfully kill him. Then the bomb blew.


	6. Abundant with presents

ANGEL'S POV:

Gazzy didn't cover up his face nearly in time. So we had four conscious bird kids, one sleeping Malamute, one sleeping furry Scottie dog, two unconscious bird kids, and one half- conscious bird kid. And an almost sleep walking human. Two unconscious bird kids- Fang for Max, Dylan for Iggy. Big, somewhat light, presents. Me and Gazzy got the pleasure to get weighed down by the eighty pound Malamute. And Nudge got to carry Total and our backpacks- _which_, if Nudge offered, I'd _ecstatic_ to receive that job.

"Max, how much longer?" Gazzy asked for the millionth time. I sagged under the weight of having to take at least seventy percent of the share of the weight Akila had newly given me.

"Gazzy, we've only been airborne for thirty minutes- most," Max sighed. She was cradling Fang. Fang was also somewhat conscious. Except more ninety percent asleep. His eyes flickered and he always muttered something into Max's ear every five minutes. Iggy asked Max his question for the umpteenth time.

"Can I please, _please, PLEASE_ drop Dylan?" he begged.

"No," Max said.

_Max, are we nearly there yet. I think we're right above Colorado._ I thought, sending my thoughts straight to Max. She looked bewildered then gave me a heartily thumbs- up- or somewhat close to that. We dropped into the house to find it searched through.


	7. If I only could kill him

DYLAN'S POV:

So like, one second I was fighting Fang, next second, the crap bomb blew off. Next thing I knew, Iggy was towering over me, trying to uh… CPR? I bolted up and Gazzy pushed me down.

"I rather have it that you are even more uncooperative than Fang, and the heck that's saying something," he complained. After that, I totally lay like a dead man. No _freaking_ way that I was going to just let that crap- bag jerk overpower me. Soon I heard Max yelling and Fang and Iggy rather a) being cut open (Oh I _so_ hope that that was Fang) or b) that was them beating the heck out of the attackers. Then Gazzy and darling little Angel were there, throwing me out of the couch.

"Dylan! Get the window open!" Total barked at me. Akila ran to help Iggy and Fang. Ella was heaving water buckets and knives and wet rags and helping Nudge pack up their things to get out of here. Then I saw. Flyboys? Or Erasers? Fang was all bloody and Max was getting her butt kicked and Iggy was protecting Ella and getting _his_ butt kicked and Gazzy was setting up a bomb, Angel using her weird scary mindreading powers, Nudge kicking this Eraser in the face, and lastly, Jeb. Jeb Batchelder, the wonderful old man that had taken care of us until- well, them. Plus the stupid stinking Fang. Ugh… I moaned and joined the fight.


	8. Erasers for a change

JEB'S POV:

_Four Years Before_

"Max, sweetie-"

"Yeah, Jeb?"

"I'm leaving to a trip to Africa. Take care of everyone else!"

_Now_

Jeb stood at the porch, the wind whipping across his face. Now normally the description for this scenery would be "covered in blood with a missing body part but in a victorious state." No. Jeb was watching his close- enough- but- not- really- that- close- but- only- in- relationship- of- DNA- daughter Max get beaten up by Erasers. Then he saw it. Dylan rushing to join the fight. Max perfect other half, the clone. Immediately he jumped up from where he sat and barked out orders to grab Fang and leave. And then Ari II, his first son's remodel snatched up Fang and leaped into the distance. Max yelled and knocked down her opponent. But it was too late. Jeb never saw her for the next two months.


	9. Maya VS MAX

ARI'S POV:

"Let me-"Fang muffled. Ari clawed his side and Fang effectively shut up. He groaned and slumped across the cage. Maya came and stroked Fang's face.

"So, tell me again how I came back alive?" she smirked. Fang soundlessly groaned in a slow motion. Then Ari yanked him up.

"No. We need him alive; Maya has already called for him." Jeb said. Ari huffed indignantly. But he was more _obedient_. He was _better_ than the first Ari. So he dropped Fang and Maya cuddled him up.

"We need everything to keep him away from Dr. Hans," Jeb explained and Fang sighed. Then Ari's nightmare came in again.

"Where the heck is Fang, you darned creatures?!" Max shrieked. Maya gaped and dissolved. After all she was just a… hologram. Ari threateningly walked over to Max. He lifted up a fist and found a boy with turquoise eyes looking at him. Dylan. Then all heck broke loose.


	10. I'll risk my life for you

ELLA'S POV:

I was looking at the unraveling fight. Sure, I'm not genetically enhanced or anything, but I can still the heck _mix things_. Especially if they're trying to kill Max. Double especially if they're trying to kill Iggy. I grabbed the nearest mixtures of chemicals and found a huge tube. I poured the acidic or demolishing potions together and it started steaming.

"Duck and cover, everyone!" I yelled. "Whatever this is!"

"Ella!" Iggy shouted and raced for me. Max was leading him and threw him at me. The bomb exploded and Iggy was hugging me.

"If you die I will never forgive myself," he said. I smiled and rubbed my lips across his face so he'd know. He did and he kissed me.

"Ella!" Max yelled and I saw Fang covering her. Dylan was with- with- he was nowhere. Gazzy and Angel were embracing and crying. Nudge was cowering and I saw Max gather her to Fang. Ari was coughing and Jeb was choking. So where was Dylan?


	11. Dead or Alive?

TOTAL'S POV:

Dude, the bomb was _AWESOME!_ Except for the "clinging to the wall" part and the "finding out that Dylan was a traitor".

"When are we getting outta here?" I asked. Angel looked at me. Iggy was caring things into wood. Fang was telling Max stupid fart jokes.

"They're impossible. Especially Fang. He can't even say a joke properly," Gazzy groaned. Nudge sighed and Dylan laughed.

"I can't believe I trusted him," I growled. Then I realized this- I was sitting on the dirt path! Somehow I was small enough to weasel my way out. I barked twice and yelled, "Dive bomb!" and snatched the keys to the cages in between my teeth. Dylan yelled and Gazzy pulled out a bomb. He expertly caught the rings in one hand and unlocked his and Nudge's cages. Then he threw the keys to Nudge.

"Keep it well!" he screamed and threw the bomb at Dylan. Then we were all flying in the sky, somewhat hovering/ circling over the carcass of Dylan.


	12. THE END

MAX'S POV:

You wondering why after all this time I was still kissing Fang's stupid butt? Because he's my boyfriend. And if it weren't for his freaking sake, I'd be hell in marriage with Dylan- though, I admit, I probably prefer Fang more now. And yeah, I'm hell glad that Dylan's dead- and hopefully he's really dead.

"Max!" Iggy. I groaned and leaned down the railing of the stairs.

"What do you want?" I yelled.

"Not me, Fang. Well, yeah I want something. Tell Ella to come down here. I need to talk to her."

"What?" Ella said, appearing next to me.

"Love you! Meet you in my bedroom in a few." Iggy grinned a wicked Max- you- did- not- hear- that- grin and stalked away. Fang gazed up at me.

"He means nothing. Iggy's always that way," he commented. I threw a cupcake at his face. He easily dodged and I growled. So remind me again why I was with this jerk? I whipped around and my hair swiveled. Then I turned around- almost like an idiot- and dropped down the railing.

"So why are you here?" I asked. Fang gave me a lopsided smile. Oh my _gosh_. I've been _dying_ to see that.

"911. Someone call the police. Or whatever!" Gazzy shrieked, and Nudge smiled. Sneak attack. Why was everyone dating everyone in this house?

"Cut it out! Shh… don't say anything…" Fang whispered as he guided me to the kitchen. Then he stuffed a muffin to my mouth. Then the world flooded. I don't why, it just did. And to be remarked, we don't know how to breathe underwater. When we woke up, everything was all bright, yellow, and we had double wings.

_ANGELS…_


End file.
